


Lust and Love

by sstwins



Series: Ouran High School Host Club [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Haruhi isn't even in it, but this is just a character expose on Kyoya, i don't really know the difference between teen and mature rating, idk there's some sexual themes in here sooo watch out!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Kyoya isn’t a romantic being, so he knows that he could never treat Haruhi right.





	Lust and Love

Kyoya was much more of a sexual person rather than a romantic one. He suspected that was why he wasn’t any good at entertaining women in the host club. He either wanted to take things all the way or not do them at all. Endlessly flirting with people was more of Tamaki’s passion rather than his. He found it all rather dull, and the girls weren’t very attractive to him. It took a particular type of person to make Kyoya interested.

He’d encountered a few such types throughout his life, as well as dozens of people who didn’t appeal to him in the slightest. The Ootori family was very wealthy, which meant that he was able to try out an endless number of females without any problems. He’d experimented with people who were younger than him and those who were older, skinny and plump, talkative and silent, all without much success. But now, there was a girl who made Kyoya’s cravings run absolutely wild.

Haruhi wasn’t wealthy, she wasn’t sophisticated, she wasn’t even as clever as Kyoya was, but there was something about her that attracted him. Maybe it was the way that she could see right into his heart without even trying, or how she respected him while also behaving casually when he was around her. Ever since the first time he’d seen her, Kyoya had wanted her. And he’d almost gotten her.

That night in the beach house. She’d been so close, lying beneath him on the bed. Kyoya had wanted to ravish her, show her pleasure like she’d never known before. But he’d crumbled at the last moment. Haruhi’s words, as always, rang true in his ears. There was nothing to gain from taking her innocence, other than a ruined companionship. Kyoya’s desires would be satisfied, but Haruhi would never trust him again. No one night stand was worth that.

The only solution to his problems would be to romance her. Make Haruhi fall for him, slowly and steadily. But Kyoya wasn’t Tamaki. He’d never been very good at that, which meant that he could never have her. 

She didn’t deserve to be with someone who wouldn’t treat her gently. And Kyoya’s lust was far from gentle.


End file.
